


we told you this was melodrama. you wanted something that we offer.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which jungeun and jinsol love each other, but can't be together because of haseul.





	1. your sweetheart psychopathic crush.

Jungeun felt really tired when she woke up that morning. It was the third or fourth time she dreamed about the same blonde girl whose face looked like a  _blue betta fish._ No one could imagine how surprised she was when the girl from her dreams appeared at her school as a recently transferred student. Jungeun wasn't really the type of person that believed in fate. Until the day she saw Jinsol for the first time.

_xxxxxx_

Six months after they met, Jungeun was convinced she was the girl of her dreams. But now,  _girl of her dreams_ was just a  _metaphor_ to say Jungeun was completely in love with her. She had been lucky enough to get chosen as Jinsol's partner on chemistry class. Jinsol was incredibly good at chemistry, solving complex redox equations in less than two minutes. Jungeun never felt like the type of girl that had a thing for  _nerds. Until now._

They soon became friends. Jinsol was really happy to find a friend at her new school, especially after having so many awful friends on her last school. She got used to hang around with Jungeun and her best friend Haseul after class, to have slumber parties at her house with the two girls and to visit museums because Jungeun was a huge art nerd. Soon, she realized what already was pretty obvious. She had a  _big fat crush_ on Jungeun. But she couldn't tell Jungeun because she was scared she would get rejected or, worse, that it would ruin their friendship. She didn't want to lose Jungeun. So, she pretended to be cool about Jungeun changing in front of her, tightly holding her hand during scary amusement park rides and acting like a happy puppy whenever they met.

Haseul knew that Jinsol had a crush on Jungeun, being the observant girl she was. And, being Jungeun's best friend, she also knew that the feeling was mutual. Haseul didn't like that at all. Why? Because she was also  _in love_ with Jungeun.

_xxxxxx_

It all started when they were high school juniors. Haseul had just realized she was into girls and, worse, that she was  _in love_ with her best friend. They even  _kissed_ once. It happened during a  _Truth or Dare_ game at Hyunjin's house. The girl with cat-like eyes always hosted the wildest parties, even when they were still young.

Although they were all minors, they secretly had some wine out of the winery that belonged to Hyunjin's mother. So, they soon started to feel a bit dizzy and drunk.

Haseul  _heard bells ring_ when she kissed Jungeun. It felt so amazing that she wished Jungeun could kiss her  _forever._ She didn't know Jungeun thought kissing her was a lot like kissing a  _sister,_ something completely _unexpected_ and _weird_. It was true that she _loved_ Haseul, but only as a close _friend_.

In the two years that followed their first kiss, Haseul couldn't do much to show her true feelings to Jungeun. She was always dating or almost dating someone, so Haseul never had a clear chance to properly discuss her feelings.

Something that always caught Haseul's attention, though, was that Jungeun secretly dated all those girls, since her parents were really homophobic and clueless to her true sexuality. It was hard for Haseul to understand that because her parents had been supportive when she came out, even telling her that they already knew about it. It was hard to pretend to be straight when you were a huge Cate Blanchett and Hayley Kiyoko stan.

_xxxxxx_

"That's it, Haseul. I'm asking Jinsol out and telling her about my crush after history class."

Haseul felt threatened. She didn't wait a moment before saying:

"But, Jungeun, are you sure? I just think that-"

 "Don't say anything, please. I thought about this for a long time. I've decided what I need to do."

Haseul couldn't run after her. But she had also decided something.

_xxxxxx_

Before Jungeun could find Jinsol and confess to her, Haseul appeared out of nowhere. She pushed Jungeun into a wall, hurting Jungeun's back in the process.

"What the fuck, Haseul? What are you doing? I have to find Jinsol."

"No, you don't. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you've left me with no choice. If you go after Jinsol or start dating her, I'll make sure your parents hear all about it and punish you. Jungeun, I promise I will do that."

Jungeun was shocked. She thought Haseul was her friend. Her  _best_ friend. She couldn't do anything besides standing still when Jinsol appeared next to them with a big smile. She had to pretend there wasn't something hurting more than her back after Haseul pushed her into the wall. Her  _heart_ hurt. 


	2. and you know, we're on each other's team.

Jinsol had noticed Jungeun wasn't the same person around her lately. Whenever Haseul was next to them, she got even _weirder_. She started to say her words very carefully, getting nervous as her sentences got bigger and keeping her eyes fixed on Haseul. Jinsol wished she knew what was going on. She was losing Jungeun and that _hurt like hell._

_xxxxxx_

Vivi loved Jinsol. Ever since she saw the blonde girl for the first time, she was instantly attracted to her magnetic eyes and pretty smile. She had never actually talked to Jinsol, but she made sure she was always around when Jinsol was talking to Haseul or Jungeun. Jinsol was so funny. Vivi had to control herself to not laugh whenever she opened her mouth to impersonate one of their teachers or Haseul's parents.

Sometimes, she was so close to them that she felt she really was a part of their conversation. In those special moments, she closed her eyes and felt Jinsol's presence around her, the blonde girl's laughter making her heart skip more than just a single beat.

Then, she opened her eyes and realized she was on her own, just some _weirdo_ listening to someone else's conversation. _She wanted Jinsol more than anything._

_xxxxxx_

Vivi and Haseul were going to P.E. class together when they heard Jinsol and Jungeun arguing. They head when Jinsol said:

"Don't move, Jungeun. We need to talk. What's going on? We used to be best friends, now you're acting weird around me and never telling me about what you're up to. Have I done something wrong? How can I fix it? _I just... miss you, Jungeun._ "

Jungeun's heart did a thing when she heard Jinsol say she missed her. Then, she said:

"I miss you too, Jinsol. I really do. But I don't think we can be close friends anymore."

"Why not? I have the _right_ to know why you're doing this to me."

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you any of that, but... Haseul knows I'm in love with you and said she will tell my homophobic parents about it if I act on my feelings. That's why we can't be close friends anymore." - Jungeun said, her hands trembling from anxiety.

"Haseul said she will do WHAT? And, wait... You're in love with me?" - Jinsol said, her voice getting louder as she progressed into the sentence.

"Okay, I regret telling you this part. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. It's not like it matters anymore."

"Of course it matters, Jungeun. It matters because I love you too."

Without giving it a second thought, Jinsol held Jungeun's hand, pulling her closer. Then, she held a bit of Jungeun's hair and kissed her. _Jinsol kissed Jungeun like she's always expected to be kissed._ It felt _different_ and _better_ than any kiss given by Jungeun's last girlfriends and, needless to say, the kiss given by Haseul.

"I... I'm going to tell my parents the truth. I just need to be with you, Jinsol." 

Haseul saw when the two girls left the locker room holding hands. Vivi seemed mad. Suddenly, she said:

"What the fuck, Haseul? Why would you do such a thing to your _best friend_? Don't you know how hard it is to grow up without a supportive family? Being afraid to express your true feelings because they might hate you and say you'll go to hell because of them? Well, I do. And it's not something you'll want your best friend to experience."

Haseul wasn't listening. Vivi noticed she had tears in her eyes. _She was in love with Jungeun, Vivi realized._

_xxxxxx_

Haseul ran away from Vivi. Vivi found her twenty minutes later, after skipping P.E. to check on Haseul. She was still crying. When she noticed Vivi was standing next to her, staring at her crying face for five or eight minutes, Haseul yelled:

"What do you want? I know I was wrong to say I would tell Jungeun's parents about her sexuality! But what did you want me to do? I love her and I was desperate."

"That's not the point. If you really _loved_ her, you'd be honest with her, not blackmail her into ignoring who she loves."

"What do you know about _honesty_ , Vivi? When you've been in love with Jinsol for months and haven't even tried to talk to her."

Vivi was shocked. 

"How on earth did you know?"

"I don't do much besides observing those around me. It was obvious by the way you looked at her and listened to all of our conversations. I never said anything because I thought it was none of my business." - Haseul answered.

"Well, it really isn't. And it has nothing to do with you and Jungeun. You're still wrong, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I guess we're two people whose destiny is to have one-sided crushes. I'm not sure of what to do, Vivi. I lover her so much. I wish I could be with her."

"Maybe you can. And I can too. In some sort of way. What if we dated, Haseul? _No real feelings._ Just filling our need for Jungeun and Jinsol."

"I guess... It wouldn't be a bad idea."

  
Then, Vivi kissed her. Haseul didn't know if that was her _imagination_ already working or if Vivi’s kiss really felt a lot like Jungeun's. She didn't care. _It felt good._

_xxxxxx_

"This must be a joke! You can't be serious, Jungeun! You're bringing shame into this house." - Jungeun's dad said after finding out his loving daughter was a _disgusting_ _lesbian_.

He and Jungeun's mom had always been really honest about their opinions on _nasty homosexuals_. They even voted for religious, openly homophobic candidates during the national election. Jungeun had never told them who she had voted for, but they thought it was just because she liked to keep her political opinions private. Not because she was... _one of them._

They never thought that after all this time openly sharing their hatred and prejudice towards that kind of _sin_ , one of their children would be crazy enough to come out as a lesbian.

"Loving is not a _sin_ or an _option_. You have to understand. _I was born this way, Dad_."

That was enough for them. They kicked Jungeun out. They would never live next to a sinner. Little did they know that the real sin was their own _prejudice_.

_xxxxxx_

It was late at night when the bell rang at Yves and Jiwoo's house. The girls had been dating for two years and after getting into college, they decided to share the same house before their relationship gave the next step.Jungeun met them at a Gay Pride event two years ago and had been friends with them ever since.

"Hey, Jungeun. What are you doing here at this time of the night?" - Jiwoo said.

"My parents have kicked me out of home because I told them I'm a lesbian. Can I live here for a while?"

Jiwoo hugged Jungeun tightly. She knew what it was to live with homophobic parents.

"Of course, Jungeun. We'll always be here for you. _You're safe now_."

Jiwoo noticed Jungeun was _crying_ on her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming* DRAMA!!!


	3. something to tell you

Haseul enjoyed being Vivi's fake girlfriend. Maybe she enjoyed it _too_ _much_. It was easy to skip class after class to go with Vivi to their school's rooftop, where they could look at the sky while holding hands and kiss as much as they wanted.  
  
At the beginning, Haseul would correct every little thing Vivi did, telling her how Jungeun would do it instead. Or at least how she thought Jungeun would. But lately, she wasn't saying anything. She liked how Vivi acted, how her kisses always lasted longer than expected, how her hugs were tight and soft at the same time. She just... _liked_ Vivi.  
  
Now that she was with Haseul, Vivi wasn't afraid of talking to Jinsoul. She became a lot funnier and more talkative whenever Jinsoul was around, saying comfortably what happened to her during the weekend. She had a different energy whenever Jinsoul appeared, doing her best to be interesting and kind.  
  
During P. E. class, they had to play volleyball. As usual, they were separated into duos that had nothing to do with their real relationships. Vivi was paired up with Jinsoul and Haseul with Jungeun. The older girl was still angry with Jungeun, so she wasn't exactly happy when their teacher made her pair up with her. Maybe she could accidentally throw the ball into Jungeun's head.  
  
Vivi was happy about her team. She knew how great at volleyball Jinsoul was, so good that her friends would call her Hooker, like the great american volleyball player she was a fan of. Being behind Jinsoul had its own perks, since Vivi could stare at her ass without having to stop.  
  
The game finally started. And it quickly ended, as Jungeun and Haseul's lack of chemistry became obvious and Jinsoul made countless points. The girls were completely exhausted, except Jinsoul. Chemistry, volleyball... Vivi wondered if Jinsoul could be bad at something. She thought that such a thing couldn't exist.  
  
Some days after their tragic volleyball match, Haseul apologized to Jungeun and, putting their long friendship in first place, the younger girl accepted her apology and welcomed her best friend again. Something was different, though.  
  
Ever since Haseul started to date Vivi, she was a lot more fun and relaxed. She was a different Haseul. A Haseul that Jungeun was slowly _getting attracted to_. She couldn't understand why she felt that way, especially when Jinsoul was a perfect girlfriend.  
  
_What she didn't know was that Jinsoul was also falling for Vivi._  
  
_xxxxxx_  
  
Jungeun confessed to Haseul, after agreeing with Jinsoul that they needed a break. Jinsoul confessed to Vivi too, some days before. Everything was perfect. They each had their own crushes confessing to them. _But why did Haseul feel like her heart was breaking?_


	4. they'll hang us at the louvre

Haseul realized she loved Vivi. Who could know that getting into a relationship where falling in love was forbidden would make her fall in love? She had never experienced something so intense before. She loved Vivi's tiny dimples that appeared whenever she smiled, loved to hear the older girl be a nerd about Doctor Who and beg Haseul to watch it, loved to hang out at Vivi's house and see how each detail of her room's decorations perfectly matched her personality. Mostly, she just loved Vivi. But she wasn't sure Vivi felt as strongly.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Gladly, she did feel as strongly. Both of them didn't accept Jinsol and Jungeun's confessions, making the girls feel confused until they got over their crushes and got back together. Everything made sense again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i post a different ending au or not

**Author's Note:**

> this will be v dramatic. pls pray for my sanity while i write it.


End file.
